


Superstitious

by SheenaKazia



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: Red finds something creepy and decides to bring it over for a little fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale sans - Comic  
> Underswap Sans - Blue  
> Underswap Papyrus - Stretch  
> Underfell Sans - Red  
> Underfell Papyrus - Fell

“What is that thing?” Comic asked as Red placed the sepia colored board on the ground along with spade glass looking. Stretch leaned forward a little and noticed that the alphabet was scribed on the board in a graceful arched half circle around a five pointed star. There was also a creepy sun with a tormented expression and the word yes in the top left corner. The right corner held furious looking moon and the word no.

“Ouija? Is it a game of some kind?” Stretch asked moving from the couch and sitting next Red on the floor. Red chuckled and picked up the looking glass.

 **“Kinda, it's supposed to let humans talk to spirits of the deceased, but can also summon demons or some shit. The guy I bought from thinks it a load of superstitious bullshit”** Red said flipping the glass over in his hands. **“I thought it'd be a funny gag gift to give Frisk.”**

“I dunno it seems kind of freaky, don't think Toriel will like it” Comic said staying on the couch. Red laughed and put the looking glass on the board.

“Yeah, Red it might not be the best thing to give the kid.” Stretch agreed with comic. Something about the board was sending a chill down his spine.

 **“Don't tell me you two are actually scared of this thing!”** Red said twirling the glass on the board.

“What no way! We aren't scared of it” Stretch said and Comic climbed down to get a better look at the damn thing.

 **“Alright then how's bout we play a little game with it?”** Red said finding a lot of humor in the worried glance the other two skeletons shared with each other. **“Oh you are actually scared?”**

“No just tell us how to play the stupid game” Comic growled to Red’s amusement. He give them a sharp toothed grin before instructing them on where to sit.

 **“the game is easy we all put both hands on the looking glass and asked a question with a one word answer, and the spirit we are talking to will push the glass across the board to spell out the the answer”** Red answered putting his own hands on the glass and waited for the other two.

“Sounds easy enough” Stretch replied putting his hands on the glass as well. Comic added his last and a little reluctantly.

 **“Okay so who should start? Comic wanna go?”** Red asked noticing the small bit of sweat on his blue counterpart.

“Hell no! You brought this home you start” Comic snapped glaring at Red, who had to bite back his snickers.

“ **Okay, okay, I'll go first”** he said rolling his eyes. **“Just let's start with . . . Is anyone listening?”**

A jolt ran through all the skeletons as they felt the glass slide towards the top left corner. Comic opened his mouth to accuse Red of trying to prank them, but the sharp tooth skeleton looked just as freaked out as the rest of them. The glass had almost reached the word ‘yes’ when the front door slammed open. All three of them jumped hard enough to rattle their bones.

“PAPY WE ARE BACK!” Blue called as he and Fell walked into living room. “WHAT GAME ARE YOU PLAYING? CAN WE JOIN?”

“ _ **No! It is n-nothing Blue. Trust me you don't want to play”**_ Red and Comic said at the same time. Blue pouted and turned to Fell. The tall dark skeleton was glaring at the board before turning on his brother.

 **“WHAT THE HELL SANS! WHY WOULD BRING SOMETHING LIKE THAT INTO THE HOUSE!”** He snapped walking over and grabbing the board. No one tried to stop him as he chucked the thing in the fire shattering the glass against the back of the fireplace.

 **“S-Sorry B-Boss. Thought it was just some dumb human thing”** Red said ducking his head. That thing had been really creepy.

 **“FOR THE LOVE OF . . . NEVER AGAIN SANS”** Fell growled before he and Blue went into the kitchen to cook dinner. Blue happily went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for enchiladas. Fell opened the cabinet to grab a can of tomato sauce, when something flickered in the corner of his vision. He whipped around to find nothing.

“FELL? IS SOMETHING WRONG?” Blue asked noticing Fell’s slightly panicked expression. He walked over and grabbed his boyfriend's have trying to calm him down. 

 **“IT'S NOTHING, BLUE. BUT I'M GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER FOR BRINGING THAT DAMN THING HERE”** Fell answered before returning to cooking. The whole time he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched, but every time he looked over his shoulder nothing was there.

Was he getting paranoid? He didn't think so but it was a huge relief when dinner had been eaten and he and Red walked to their home just down the street. Neither one said a thing, but both were on edge and nervous. When they got home, they wished each other a quiet goodnight and went to bed. Fell flicked his lights off and climbed under his thick red covers trying to fall asleep quickly before his mind could get even more worked up.

_You Ruined The Game!_

**‘THE WORDS WERE NOTHING MORE THAN A STRANGE HISS IN THE BREEZE OUTSIDE’** he thought to himself and he could almost believe it. After a couple more minutes nothing happened and he started to drift off to sleep.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Fell’s eyes snapped open. Who in the world would be knocking at their front door this late at night. He growled and climbed out bed and headed for the the door.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Fell stopped as he realized that the knocking was coming from downstairs. Still facing the bedroom door his eyes flicked to the left. His eyes landed on full length mirror that hung on wall. His reflection was watching him full faced with two hungry red eyes. He was only showing his profile to the mirror.


End file.
